


Fictober-Dia 20 - Puedes hablar de eso,¿lo sabes no?

by No_time_for_names



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: Pepper habia sido la pareja de Tony durante muchos años, años donde ella fue la unica que habia logrado enamorar a Tony. Hasta que llego Steve. Y ella perdio.Años despues ambos perdieron a Tony por culpa de Thanos.





	Fictober-Dia 20 - Puedes hablar de eso,¿lo sabes no?

Estaba bien, nunca le di importancia, así era Tony en un principio, cuando empezamos nuestra relación no era monogámica, no le exigía fidelidad porque era algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle. ¿Que caso tenia pedirle al playboy mas cotizado que me fuera fiel? No, ni siquiera lo esperaba, el sexo era una cosa, Tony se acostaba con quien le diera la gana, eso no era importante.

Se acostó con muchas mujeres y hombres y yo me acosté con algunos tantos a lo largo de los años, los amantes casuales iban y venían. Al final ambos sabíamos que nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado de alguien mas. En el fondo siempre fuimos el y yo.

Antony Stark y Pepper Potts. Llego un momento en que no sentíamos la necesidad de estar con alguien mas aunque nada nos ataba a no hacerlo. Los noticieros estallaron cuando lo formalizamos. Y durante muchos años solo fuimos el y yo. Y no fue perfecto pero nos teníamos.

  
Siempre estuve bien con los hombres y mujeres que se acostaban con el porque Tony Stark tenia un corazón y era de mi propiedad. Así era hasta que el llego, escudo brillante, perfil perfecto y el sueño erótico de Tony desde la prepa cuando descubrió su sexualidad.

Y en un principio esta bien, estaba bien como lo habían estado montones de personas con las Tony coqueteaba, estaba bien cuando fue un beso o simple sexo como otros cuantos en el pasado porque siempre supe que ninguno le importaba, no amo a ninguno de esas personas como me amaba a mi.

  
Pero Steve fue diferente, sin intentarlo lo consiguió, era un juego tonto entre ellos, las miradas, las pelea, un beso desprevenido. Y luego se volvió un juego tonto entre Steve y yo , ¿con quien pasa mas tiempo? ¿a quien ama mas? ¿Con quien se quedaría? Ni siquiera pensé que después de tantas cosas juntos pudiera perder.  
Pero lo hice, perdí, Tony una tarde se sentó en el sillón y me pidió perdón por hacerme llorar, por fallarme una vez mas. Pero el corazón no se manda. Y me fui lo deje solo porque verlo así de feliz con alguien mas me dolía.

Luego Steve y Tony se pelearon, pasaron muchas cosas. Steve dejo a Tony. Y no era la manera mas justa pero lo volví a ganarme a Tony. Me encantaría decir que después de eso Steve perdió a Tony para siempre, pero no, Tony cargaba ese celular a todos lados, no me lo decía pero esperaba su llamada.

Y un día llamo, pero ese era el menor de los problemas, el universo estaba en peligro y necesitaban a Tony.

Muchas cosas pasaron y no me era ajeno el sentimiento de miedo a perder a Tony, Tony estaba en peligro constante siempre pero esa vez cuando lo vi bajar de la nave espacial que una chica voladora cargaba como si fuera una pelota mi corazón latió muy fuerte y supe que sin importar nada yo quería estar a su lado. Aun cuando al que beso fue a Steve.

Así pasaron cinco años, cinco años muy difíciles para toda la humanidad.

Y luego apareció una solución, una maldita solución. Dicen que en veces la cura es peor que la enfermedad.  
Tony ya no estaba. Me dejo aquí, con una niña que era nuestra hija pero que me decía tía, porque para ella sus padres era Tony y Steve. Y un Steve triste y deprimido sin idea de como criar una hija por el mismo. Pero de nada servía reprocharle cosas a Tony, no la escucho en vida y no lo haría ahora. Lo mejor que podía hacer era cuidar lo que Tony había dejado, ver que todo fuera bien con las industrias Stark, que Peter tuviera un gran futuro por delante y que su hija y su esposo estuviera bien.

Y para eso tenia que hablar con Steve, aunque eso le doliera a ella. Steve no pensaba hablarlo con nadie, la muerte de Tony era algo que llevaba de manera amarga y solitaria en lo profundo de su corazón.  
Steve se sentaba en el laboratorio de Tony, solo hablaba con Morgan. Comía a duras penas y ni siquiera me miraba a la cara. Eso tenia que parar.

-Steve, puedes hablar de eso, ¿lo sabes no?-

Steve sonrió a duras penas, no levanto la mirada de su cuaderno de dibujo. Últimamente era lo único que hacia si Morgan no estaba en la casa.

-No tienes que ser amable conmigo, se que nunca te he caído bien.-

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.-

-No ocupas decirlo, si fuera tu también me odiaría.-

-Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Eres el padre de mi hija.-

-No te culpo si me odias, te quite a Tony, lo hice sufrir, no lo merecía y aun así me quede con el. No me merecía a Tony y no me merezco a Morgan.-

-Ese no fue el problemas. Tony te amaba hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti. Peleamos justamente por su corazón, pero eso ya no importa. Porque ambos lo perdimos y ocupamos hablar de esto, ya deberías saber lo importante que es hablar de estas cosas con gente que viva situaciones similares. Morgan te necesita mejor, nos necesitamos para mejorar Steve. Así lo hubiera querido Tony -  
Steve lloro por primera vez desde que Tony murió. Yo también llore no por primera vez, en este momento no estábamos bien pero estábamos un paso mas cerca de un día estarlo.


End file.
